Une nuit d'hiver
by Kusiko
Summary: Une petite minute, un petit choix. Peut vous changer la vie. C’est ce que découvrira Harry. Bien à ses dépend. ¤slash HP DM¤
1. Default Chapter

-------

Coucou tout le monde, me voici avec une de mes fics qui se faisait désirer depuis un petit moment et c'est avec un plaisir que je vous la met en ligne

-------

**Auteur :** Ange de un cisme (autrement dit Moi ! )

-------

**Disclamer :** sniff comme vous devez le savoir je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling mais bon donc ces personnages ne sont pas à moi . (voilà TT )

-------

**Résumé :** Une petite minute, un petit choix. Peut vous changer la vie. C'est ce que découvrira Harry. Bien à ses dépend. ¤slash¤

-------

Bonne lecture ! Mais avant tout je voudrais remercier : Novalie (et son petit chien ;) , Alita19 (je t'adore !) , Zoomalfoy pour vos encouragements et de m'avoir aider ! Merci pour tous ! bisous

Une nuit d'hiver 

Le lac est si paisible la nuit. J'adore me promener, le soir autour de ce miroir glacé où les étoiles se reflètent doucement, tantôt voilés tantôt aussi limpide que du cristal. Oui j'aime marcher avec la lune.

Il lève son regard vers celle-ci qui est pleine. J'ai une petite pensée pour ce pauvre Remus. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de loup-garou sinon je ne vaudrais pas chère de ma peau. Enfin maintenant que Voldemort est mort ndl : je ne fais pas de rime tout est redevenu normal. Bon il y a toujours des petits malfaiteurs mais les aurors s'en occupent avant que ca deviennent dangereux donc pas de risques. Mais comme me l'aurait dit mon ancien professeur de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal) vigilance constante, cependant j'ai un peu mis le dicton à ma sauce : 'il ne faut jamais se reposer sur ses lauriers'. Je trouve ca moins pessimiste. Enfin c'est ma facon que je le voit.

Je ne regrette pas grand-chose de la vie. Je pense que si je devais mourir là tout de suite j'aurais fait ce que je devais faire. Bien sûr maintenant que la guerre est fini je peux construire ce que je veux depuis toujours : une famille. Je le ferai avec qui je veux. J'ai tué Voldemort le monde sorcier ne doit plus rien attendre de moi. Je ne vivrais plus dans la hantise de décevoir quelqu'un. Je suis mon libre arbitre.

Il se dirige vers le saule pleureur près du lac. Les branches sont au rythme de la légère brise. Cet arbre m'a toujours intrigué. Ces branches qui retombent faisant un mince rideau de feuille assez pour être à l'abri et regarder les alentours. Rien que cet arbre est magique. Le vent lance la musique tandis que les branches répètent un refrain qui se répètera l'éternité. Je pense que l'imagination est un pouvoir que peu de personne connaisse. Pour être puissant je suis presque sur qu'il ne faut pas que d'immenses pouvoirs, mais de la volonté. Mais aussi il faut avoir une part d'innocence. Malheureusement mon innocence se détruit c'est pour ça que ce soir, je suis venu écouter le chant de l'arbre. Tantôt elle est douce et réconfortante, tantôt elle est coléreuse et abusive. Je pense qu'elle s'adapte au sentiment des personnes. Cet arbre est magique !

En fait je ne pense pas que ce soit que l'arbre qui le soit mais tout le château Poudlard est magique ! Poudlard est Poudlard. Sinon où est-ce qu'on apprendrait faire tourner en bourrique les professeurs, faire des découvertes, vivre des aventures, apprendre la magie. Mais le plus important de tous c'est connaître : le monde autour de soi, la magie, la vie, ses erreurs… Poudlard est un ensemble de petites choses qui une fois qu'on les a plu elles nous manquent. Mais grâce à ça on évolue. Je ressens déjà la tristesse que j'aurai une fois que j'aurai quitté mon foyer.

L'heure du couvre-feu étant déjà dépassé depuis longtemps il décida de se lever tranquillement faire un tour du lac et de rentrer au dortoir. Tout doucement s'arrêtant presque à chaque pas pour écouter sereinement les doux bruits de la nuit et se laisser transporté dans un monde imaginaire ou rien n'a aucun sens et où pourtant la logique est maître. Puis dos à la forêt il se dirigea vers le château de Poudlard.

Puis son ouie détecta un mouvement en arrière pour en avoir le cœur net il se retourna. Et il ne vit rien. Haussant les épaules se disant que finalement il devenait comme Maugrey Fol Œil : un peu parano sur les bords. Mais quelques pas après il vit une ombre se dessinait tout doucement devant lui. Il ou elle n'était pas très doué pour se cacher. Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu il marcha tranquillement. Tous ses muscles tendus pour riposter à la moindre attaque. Puis l'ombre étant vraiment trop proche à son goût il se retourna et attrapa les poignets de son poursuiveur. Qui n'était autre qu'un garçon de son âge. Pourtant à sa connaissance il n'était pas de Poudlard. Il n'avait même sourcillé face à son geste brusque. Sa parano reprenant le dessus il le détailla. Brun, plus grand que lui. Pour la regarder dans les yeux il devait un peu lever la tête. De magnifiques yeux en passant bleu outre-mer où on pouvait s'y noyer volontiers. Une musculature puissante mais pas imposante ndl : attention le retour des rimes qui tue et si je vous disais que je le fais pas exprès ?

En deux mot un canon. Comme presque personne ne le savait Harry n'était pas hétéro, ni gay, mais plutôt bi. Pour lui tant que les sentiments étaient de mise la personne ne comptait pas. Donc pour lui la beauté pouvait se voir chez les deux sexes. Et ce qu'il voyait pour l'instant en ferait baver plus d'une et d'un.

Aussi brusquement que Harry son ravisseur arracha ses mains d'Harry. Son visage de marbre le regarda plus près et un sourire carnassier l'éclaira. Avec la pleine lune Harry pouvait plus que bien voir ses magnifiques canines d'un blanc nacré qui faisait parti du sourire de-monsieur-canon. Et comme il était au première loge il avait une vue vraiment remarquable qui ne laissait place à aucun doute. Autant le loup-garou n'est plus considéré comme un humain on peut mettre aussi dans cette catégorie le vampire. Peuple vivant dans les ténèbres, se nourrissant de la vie elle-même : le sang. En deux mot le super beau gosse était un vampire !

Et lui est là et le dévisage. Donc maintenant son sixième sens ne lui disait qu'une chose : COURS ! Même si personne ne le crois c'est son sixième sens qui lui à plusieurs fois sauvé la mise, donc pourquoi le remettre en cause devant ce curieux spécimen pas mal du tout ? Il savait que dès qu'il commencera à courir la chasse commencerai. Voilà pourquoi il était pas si pressé.

D'abord un petit en arrière. Aucune réaction de son ravisseur. Deux pas cette fois-ci. Toujours rien, nada, niet. Il est vraiment sur de lui. Ben il ne m'aura pas si facilement, foi de Harry Potter. Bon. Courage Harry !

D'un coup sec , il se retourne et cours en direction du château qu'il peut voir d'ici. Il ne sent plus qu'il ne voit le vampire s'élançait à sa poursuite. Doucement mais sûrement, pendant sa course, il emmagasine de la magie pour pouvoir lancer un lumos sur monsieur-canon-qui-risque-de-plus-l'être-si-il-m'énerve. Mais avant qu'il se retourne, le vampire le pousse vers le sol avec une facilité déconcertante.

Une fois au sol, Harry essaya de reprendre son souffle qui avait été coupé par la force du coup. Une fois un peu plus lucide, il continua à rassembler sa magie. Puis il attendit que le vampire soit assez proche pour le lancer. Il entendit approcher silencieusement, puis une main froide toucha son pull col roulé pour le baisser. Alors sans plus attendre Harry ouvrit les yeux et lança son sortilège. Mais apparemment ayant anticipé son action, son agresseur se décala à temps.

Puis fort mécontent, il s'installa confortablement sur Harry pour le bloquer et avoir un meilleur accès à son cou. Et avant de s'en rendre compte, il sentit la peau de son cou se briser par le baiser mortel d'un inconnu. Et au moment où la conscience décida de le prendre dans ses bras. Il put sentir dans sa bouche un goût âpre et métallique : du sang.

Qui le réveilla et avec une volonté qu'il ne se croyait pas connaître il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer une dernière fois ces magnifiques yeux bleu outre-mer. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Voilà et là j'aime dire ça : A suivre-heu !

Merci au lecteur et laissez moi une review pour me dire si ça vous à plu.

amicalement charlene

ange de un cisme


	2. Imagine Harry, imagine

-------

Coucou ! J'ai tellement aimé avoir des reviews que maintenant je suis accro . Donc vous avez de la chance je me suis complètement lancé sur le sujet pour la suite !

-------

**Auteur :** ange de un cisme (toujours moi ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas ? )

-------

**Disclamer :** Hé j'ai une grande révélation à vous faire ! je suis J.K.Rowling ! Mais chut il ne faut pas le dire ! Non ,c'est pas vrai c'est pour ça que je vous dis que malheureusement les personnages ryry, draco & co. ne sont pas à moi ! TT

-------

**Résumé :** Une petite minute, un petit choix. Peut vous changer la vie. C'est ce que découvrira Harry. Bien à ses dépends. ¤slash¤

------- 

**Alita19 :** Alors quoi dire a part que c'est la première fois que je répond à une review (espérons que je ne m'y prennes pas comme un pied ) . Donc pour ton chat j'ai fini ce chap (fière d'elle). Et que tu me fais très peur Tu sais tu me fais flipper avec le rire de la sorcière ! (si si c'est vrai). Donc moi aussi j'attend tes chapitres. Sinon gros bisous ça m'a fait terriblement plaisir de recevoir une review de toi. Et a la prochaine ;D. Bisous

**Tobby :** Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre t'ai plu car il est plus long . Bisous

**vert emeraude :** Merci beaucoup. Et puis il n'y a pas que toi qui aime les fics de vampires moi aussi j'adore. Mais j'ai du mal à en trouver. Sinon merci pour ta review et gros bisous

**Dawn456 :** Merci et moi je te dis voilà la suite et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

**Novalie :** STP je ne veux pas être enfermé ! Promis j'écris ! Tu vois je mets déjà le second chap. Bon bien sur pour l'autre fic ça va être plus dur car les chap sont plus long et j'ai un peu de mal mais bon je m'y mets de temps en temps. Sinon quoi dire à part que ta review m'a fait plaisir. Et que je remarque tu n'as pas menacé mon p'tit elfe ! hé hé tu te ramollis ;) mdr ! Et comment va ton chien ? Il est mieux éduquer ? Et j'espère pour bientôt un nouveau chapitre car je veux savoir comment va réagir notre futur papa. Et puis je dois bien dire que tes chap sont plus longs que les miens :'( Bon voilà gros bisous a la prochaine et ange de un cisme et son tit elfe te salut bien. Mdr ! Gros bisous

Sinon un grand merci pour ma bêta :milii . Donc voilà MERCI Milii ! bisous et bonne lecture à tous !

Une nuit d'hiver 

**Imagine, Harry imagine !**

'Aie-heu, punaise c'est pas possible ! Un troupeau de détraqueurs c'est logé dans ma tête ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourtant il ne me semble pas avoir organisé une fiesta. Bizarre.'

Doucement mais sûrement, Harry se leva pour pouvoir se situer. Murs blancs, portes blanches, des paravents blancs. Il était incontestablement dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mais pour une fois un dieu indulgent lui avait épargné l'horrible mal de tête que lui donnait la lumière sur les murs blancs. A moins que ça ne soit les recommandations qu'il donnait à chaque fois à Mme Pomfresh.

Enfin c'était joli tout ça mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Bon c'est vrai à part le troupeau de détraqueurs qui jouait la fanfare dans sa tête ça allait. Et aussi tous ses muscles endoloris comme après le passage d'un train, et aussi son cou qui lui faisait mal comme un bon vieux torticolis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Bon, il ne souffrait pas mille morts mais il avait quand même mal.

Comme pour répondre à ses questions il entendit des pas passer devant l'infirmerie, et la porte s'ouvrir, puis claquer et se diriger vers lui. De là où il était il pouvait sentir l'odeur des potions et du désinfectant avec un parfum léger. Le tout lui donnant une odeur familière. Puis d'un coup le paravent qui le cachait s'écarta lui montrant Mme Pomfresh. Voilà une personne qui pourra peut-être lui indiquer ce qui s'était passé.

'Ah vous voilà réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ?'lui demanda-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

'Vous tombez bien Mme Pom… ' attendez c'était lui qui parlé ? Ouah j'ai jamais eu cette voie sensuelle.

'Oui, Mr Potter ?'interrogea l'infirmière.

'Ben c'est que… Non c'est pas grave. Je voulais vous demander juste comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici ? Pas que vous me manquiez mais je n'ai aucun souvenir.' Dis-t-il.

'Voilà qui pourrait être ennuyeux. Vous ne souvenez vraiment de rien ?'

Seul un hochement de la tête lui répondit. Aussitôt l'infirmière s'empressa d'aller chercher une potion pour certainement lui rendre la mémoire. Une fois revenue avec l'infâme mixture à la main dans un gobelet, il se pencha pour renifler l'odeur. Et il recula écœuré. Il lui jeta un regard de chien battu (ndl : petit clin d'œil à Novalie) digne des maraudeurs. Mais malheureusement pour lui la brute épaisse qu'était Mme Pomfresh ne marchait plus depuis longtemps face à ce regard. Alors sous l'œil impitoyable de l'infirmière il attrapa précautionneusement le gobelet et le porta à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée. Et la recracha dans la bassine à côté de lui prévue pour les malades dont l'estomac est fragile (ndl : pour les ignares une bassine pour vomir vomitorium ! )

Elle n'imaginait quand même pas qu'il allait boire cette horreur ! Apparemment oui. Alors plein de bonne volonté il inspira un coup et bu la potion. Tout à coup une forte envie de tout recracher le pris à la gorge. Puis respirant il calma cet envie. Et là les effets commencèrent à se sentir. Ce n'était pas physique puisqu'il avait toujours autant mal, quoique la douleur partait assez rapidement, mais c'était au niveau du mental. Les zones sombres devinrent claires, les trous rebouchés.

Bref en deux mots il se souvenait de tout. Il resta tétanisé un bon moment sur son lit. En essayant d'éclaircir ses idées trop réelles dans sa tête. 'Un vampire m'a attaqué. Même un super beau vampire. Il m'a poursuivi et m'a balancé au sol. Et m'a mordu.' se rappela-t-il 'Zen , Harry zen. Et il m'a donné de son sang faisant de moi un … vampire !'

Totalement anéanti il reposa doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller blanc. Donc techniquement il était mort. Voilà quelque chose qui n'était pas encourageant. Mais il pouvait vivre comme n'importe qui à part bien sur, l'obligation de boire du sang et l'interdiction de sortir le jour. En fait toute sa petite vie tranquille avait changée trop vite à son goût.

Cet constatation faite il se leva, oubliant au passage la pauvre infirmière et se dirigea vers la première vitre qu'il trouva. Et là deuxième choc de la journée : il voyait ABSOLUMENT rien ! 'Mais que je suis bête. Les vampires ne se reflètent pas dans les miroirs. C'est bien ma veine' pensa-t-il. Puis l'infirmière, se sentant un peu trop oubliée toussa discrètement.

'Je vois que vous avez tiré vos propres conclusions, mais vous feriez mieux d'en parler d'abord à Dumbledore qui ne va pas tarder. Moi je voudrais savoir comment vous vous sentez ?' dit-elle.

'Comment je me sens ? Franchement ?' seul un hochement lui répondit 'Pas très bien je viens de découvrir que je suis MORT ! Vous vous sentiriez comment ?'

'Je comprend que vous puissiez être en colère mais ce n'est certainement pas de ma faute Mr Potter. Maintenant il est de mon devoir de vous soigner comme je le peux bien qu'étant un vampire vous guérissez ma foi assez vite. Vous aurez certainement pendant un jour ou deux les muscles douloureux mais rien de grave.'

'Merci beaucoup.' Dit-il d'un air un peu absent 'Heu je peux y aller ?'

'Je suis désolé de refuser Mr Potter mais dehors il fait jour et je suppose que vous voulez rester en vie ? donc attendez que le directeur arrive.'

Une fois les derniers mots prononcées elle partit vers son bureau. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire il se recoucha. Avant même que l'ennui n'arrive le Professeur Dumbledore franchit le seuil de l'infirmerie avec une drôle d'odeur : un mélange citron, de vieux livres et … Non et aussi de la nourriture pour oiseaux ! bizarre.

'Bonjour Professeur.' Dit Harry

'Bonjour Harry. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?'

'Oui pour parler de ma nouvelle… condition.'

'Voilà donc je voulais te dire que tu pourras continuer ton année et vivre normalement' puis voyant qu'Harry aller parler il l'interrompit 'même aller au soleil si c'est ce que tu penses. Ce n'est absolument pas un problème. Le seul problème est ta nourriture. Comme tu le remarqueras tu peux manger simplement avec un net penchant pour la viande, mais avec le Professeur Rogue nous nous pensons pouvoir faire une potion qui pourra atténuer ton goût pour la chasse et ton instinct de tueur quand tu seras en manque de sang. Et tu pourras te permettre d'aller à ton loisir chasser dans la forêt. A deux conditions : tu ne blesseras pas un élève tant que tu seras dans l'enceinte du collège. Et la deuxième je veux que tu surveilles les alentours et assure la protection de la barrière quand tu seras dehors. D'accord ?'

'Heu je pense que je pourrais m'en accommoder. Merci pour tout Professeur. Mais je peux toujours faire de la magie. Je dois le dire à mes amis , ou est ce que je dois le garder secret ?'

'Oui tu t'en rendras compte dans les cours mais tu auras une plus grande maîtrise de la magie et les vampires peuvent pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Et pour rendre publique ta vampirisation c'est à toi de voir.'

Harry se disait qu'il ne craignait plus rien car Petit Voldy mangeait les pissenlits par la racine donc c'était déjà ça en moins. Et puis c'est ses amis comprendraient. Mais il préférait voir et s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Ou sa renaissance. Le Professeur reprit la parole :

'Aussi je pense Harry que j'engagerai un Professeur pour t'apprendre tout ce qui y à savoir sur les vampires pour être mieux en phase avec toi-même. Et puis tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un avec ta force. Maintenant je vais appliquer sur toi le sort contre les effets du soleil.'

Prenant une inspiration, Dumbledore se concentra et fit un petit mouvement se du poignet et dit :

'Protego Solarium' (ndl : cherchai pas à comprendre c'est un sort que ma bêta ou plus elle et moi avons trouvé)

Harry ferma les yeux s'attendant à quelque chose une douleur, ou une chaleur. Mais rien, à croire que Dumbledore s'était trompé. Ouvrant d'abord un œil pour pouvoir l'expression du directeur il ne vit qu'un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil.

'Maintenant que c'est fait je voudrais te dire autre chose avant que je parte pour m'occuper de la paperasserie de l'école. En première année je t'ai dit que en magie rien n'est impossible alors je veux que tu appliques ce conseil et ne l'oublie pas.' Parla le directeur.

'Mais Professeur même si j'y met toute mes forces je ne serai jamais pareil. Je ne serai plus le « survivant » ou Harry je suis mort.'

'Je ne te demande pas d'être le même, je n'ai jamais dit ça mais juste que ta vie restera semblable. Tu verras tes amis, tu pourras même tomber amoureux.'

'Mais comment ?' questionna Harry.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé la question du comment tomber amoureux, mais tout simplement une question d'un tout. Comment respirer ? Comment se lever ? Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était mort, une partie de lui était morte, son cœur. Son âme ? Déjà il avait sa logique, c'est mieux que rien. Alors qu'il continuait à penser il entendit Dumbledore lui répondre :

'Imagine Harry, imagine. C'est la clef, toi seul la connaît.'

Et avec ces dernières paroles énigmatiques il quitta l'infirmerie, en laissant son pauvre étudiant cogiter tout ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Et Harry ne vit pas le sourire de Dumbledore quand Harry murmura :

'Imagine ? D'accord, ça doit pas être si difficile.

-------

Et maintenant mon petit plaisir : à suivre-heu ! hé hé hé ne vous fâchez pas !

Et n'oubliez pas la review ça fait vachement plaisir !

-------

amicalement charlene

-------

ange de un cisme


	3. Attaway

-------

Coucou ! vi vi je sais j'ai mis du temps mais bon me re-voilà ! Et là je suis en pleine lecture de la très célèbre Anne Rice (Entretien avec un vampire, Lestat le vampire…etc ) et c'est pour vous car c'est très enrichissant sur les vampires ! Et c'est trop bien

-------

**Auteur :** Ange de un cisme (la très célèbre Ange de un cisme ! ..heu je rêve c'est ça ?)

-------

**Disclamer :** Bon les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi (voilà vous le savez)

-------

**Résumé :** Une petite minute, un petit choix. Peut vous changer la vie. C'est ce que découvrira Harry. Bien à ses dépends. ¤ slash HP/DM ¤

-------

**Pairing :** HP / DM (oui , oui vous avez bien vu je confirme !

-------

**Milii :** la voilà la suite ! et puis pourquoi te flageller ! moi j'ai besoin de toi pour me corriger ! sinon les fautes que je ferrai ce serai horrible ! et merci je t'adore bisous ;)

**Dawn456 :** et vi la voilà la suite ! T'inquiète moi aussi je suis atteinte de flémmingite aiguë ! merci pour ta review ! ;) bisous

**Vert emeraude :** Oui j'ai vu je viens juste de lire ta fic ! mais je suis pas trop sur que la review que j'ai laissé est réussi à passer donc voilà ! mais bon je t'ai quand même écrit cette review ! j'ai vraiment aimé ta fic ! Et puis c'est pas une question stupide bien sur que c'est un HP / DM ! mais pas maintenant ça c'est sur ! allez bisous ;) merci pour ta review !

**Novalie :** Tu sais que en tant qu'écrivaine névrosé c'est normal que tu rigoles toute seule ! hé hé hé ! Heureusement que ton petit chien va mieux sinon j'appelle la S.P.A. ou encore mieux ( hi hi hi ) je le prend en pension chez moi ! Et puis faudrait pas que tu nous oublies on aimerai bien avoir la suite de ta fic ! et merci pour la petite promenade mais je pense que j'ai déjà pris goût à la liberté donc tu rien n'y faire je pars de cet endroit où tu m'as enfermé (ta pas honte ?) . Et puis je dois remercier ton chien pour qu'il te ramollisse parce que franchement j'avais peur moi de tes menaces ! et il y pas intérêt a ce que tu me piques mon bébé ! et merci pour ta review ! allez je t'adore gros bisous et bonne lecture ! ;) +

Et encore un énorme merci à Milii sinon sans elle vous devriez décrypter mes chapitres avec mes fautes alors MERCI MILII ma bêta !

**Une nuit d'hiver**

**Attaway**

4 heures, 20 minutes et 38 … 39… 40 secondes se sont écoulées depuis l'entrevue avec Dumbledore et Harry était déjà en train de perdre les pédales. Il fallait vraiment le faire, mais ce foutu écureuil le narguait pour il ne savait quel raison. Et oui vous avez bien entendu, depuis tout ce temps un pauvre écureuil innocent (ndl : innocent mon œil !) faisait un tapage infernal. Et malheureusement pour son pauvre cerveau, sa nouvelle condition avait pour avantage ou inconvénient il ne savait pas trop, d'avoir une excellente ouïe, il avait l'ouïe plus fine à cause de son statut. Il y a de quoi devenir fou.

Harry sentait son instinct de tueur reprendre du service. Si ce fichu mammifère n'arrêtait pas il allait faire un carnage. Tout doucement il se leva de son lit sur lequel il était. Le professeur Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh n'avaient pas voulu qu'il quitte sa prison pour aujourd'hui. Et tout doucement il se rapprocha de la fenêtre, où, il le savait, se cachait ce maudit rongeur. Puis délicatement il souleva le store puis ouvrit la fenêtre et aperçut l'extérieur pour la première fois depuis qu' il était devenu un vampire. Ca lui faisait bizarre, cet univers qui lui était acquis alors que ce n'était plus son domaine. Il était maintenant une créature des ténèbres. Et peut-être était-ce mieux.

Puis, entendant le bruit qui recommençait il partit à la recherche du bourreau qui troublait sa tranquillité. Et là il vit le plus mignon écureuil qui existait. Il mesurait environ 15 cm et sa queue environ 12 cm. De petites oreilles rondes, la queue en forme de pinceau et le pelage brun foncé, brun clair et le ventre blanc/marron. Il était vraiment trop mignon. Une petite peluche en porte-clefs (ndl : petit délire de l'auteur !).

Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, puis il le vit s'approcher et se mettre en face à lui. Il avait de jolis yeux noirs. Ce qu'il y vit le stupéfia. Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, ses cheveux étaient longjusqu'au bas des reins (ndl : je m'excuse profondément mais j'avais oublié de le dire ! On tape pas l'auteur !) toujours aussi noirs ils s'étaient même assagis. Il possédait toujours ses yeux émeraudes sauf qu'ils étaient plus sombres qu'avant. Maintenant il était vraiment plus grand. Il devrait se déshabiller pour voir à quoi il ressemblait. Mais pour l'instant l'étrange écureuil montait sur son bras pour venir se nicher dans son cou. Apparemment la bestiole ne voulait plus bouger de là où elle était ce qui se révélait un peu gênant mais d'une manière complètement bizarre , réconfortante. Comme si tout ce qui s'était passé ne lui pesait plus sur les épaules.

Alors lentement, il se déplaça pour ne pas trop déstabiliser l'animal et pour pouvoir profiter de cet instant de plénitude. Puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Au bout d'une demi-heure l'écureuil n'ayant pas bougé et en ayant franchement assez de ne rien faire, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Une fois devant la porte il attendit l'autorisation après avoir toqué. Qui ne se fit pas attendre et entra sous la demande de l'infirmière.

'Mr Potter que me voulez-vous ? Mais je suppose que vous savez que je ne peux pas encore vous faire sortir de l'infirmerie sans l'accord de Dumbledore.'

'Non ce n'est pas ça. Mais comme vous le pouvez le constater cet …cet…ben ce rongeur ne veut pas partir. Bon j'avoue il est plutôt mignon mais il est surtout encombrant et puis regardez le ,il me prend vraiment pour sa bouillotte.'

Tout en parlant il lui montra l'énergumène qui se nichait au creux de son cou . madame Pomfresh le regarda , les yeux exorbités absolument pas Ce qui la rendait encore plus rondelette qu'elle ne paraissait d'habitude.

'Où vous l'avez trouvé Mr Potter ?'dit-elle surprise.

'Ben c'est ce que je voulais vous dire. Je ne sais pas puisque dès que j'ai ouvert la fenêtre pour voir ce qui faisait autant de bruit il est monté sur moi.'

'Bon, alors vous devez le garder puisque maintenant il est votre animal.'

'Mais comment ça il est mon animal ?' dit-il en s'énervant. 'je viens juste de le trouver je ne connais même pas sa race. Vous ne pourriez pas au moins me dire ce que c'est ? Et je peux aller à la bibliothèque pour aller faire une recherche?' il disait cela dans le seul et l'unique but de mettre un pied hors de l'infirmerie.

' Non Mr Potter. Vous ne sortirez pas un cheveu de cet infirmerie.' Voyant que Harry allait protester elle le devança

'Je ne peux vous expliquer car c'est trop compliqué et je ne suis pas spécialisée dans ce domaine mais le directeur Dumbledore recherche un professeur pour vous permettre de mieux vous connaître et mieux maîtriser vos nouvelles possibilités' Et remarquant qu'il s'était calmé elle ajouta :

'Et puis comme je vous l'ai dit à mon avis vous allez garder ce petit animal. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je le sais.' Dit-elle avec un regard espiègle qui la rajeunissait de 10 ans.

Et elle le somma de quitter son bureau, ce qu'il fit toujours portant sur son cou le petit intrus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota .

De temps en temps Mme Pomfresh faisait froid dans le dos. Elle se prenait pour un devin ?Il y avait vraiment de quoi avoir peur. A coté de ça Voldy passait pour un charlot. Complètement dépité il alla se rasseoir sur le lit. Et fixa totalement anéanti son futur colocataire.

'_bon qu'est-ce que j'en fais maintenant ? je dois lui trouver un nom, non ?_' _Ben pourquoi pas, mais lequel ? Batman ? non ça colle pas. Il faudrait un truc qui accroche. _' Voilà à quoi Harry pensait.

Tandis que notre pauvre Harry se tracassait la tête, le petit rongeur bougea doucement comme troublé par le bruit inexistant d'une mouche. Et leva sa tête vers Harry. Il lui mordilla doucement l'oreille pour attirer son attention. Une fois conscient du réveil de l'étrange animal, il le regarda dans ses petits yeux noirs. Il trouvait étrange de fixer ses yeux car il avait une drôle d'impression comme s'il voulait lui parler. Vous avez déjà vu un écureuil essayer de vous parlez ? Ben moi non plus et ça lui paraissait étrange.

vous allez me dire que dans un monde où la magie existe, tout est possible… chers lecteurs, je veux bien vous croire, alors continuons…

En le regardant dans les yeux, Harry eut l'impression qu'une porte venait de s'ouvrir dans sa tête comme une grande porte qui c'était ouverte et laissé un grand courant d'air (ndl : pour celles qui disent que c'est normal car il n'a que de l'air dans sa tête gare à vous ! grrr !). Puis une faible voix se fit entendre . Elle paraissait insaisissable et inaccessible. Puis elle devint de plus en plus puissante. Il avait l'impression d'entendre un nom. c'était comme une litanie et une supplique:

'Attaway …Attaway…Attaway …Attaway'

Puis elle s'arrêta tout un coup. Et Harry regarda intensément l'écureuil comme si il fond de lui il savait d'où venait cette voix. Puis il demanda à l'écureuil :

'Ne me dis que tu t'appelles Attaway ?' dit-il d'une voix désabusée.

Et le rongeur pépia heureux. Harry semblait totalement étonné. Donc cette voix qu'il avait entendu était celle de son nouvel animal. Il devait vraiment allait voir Dumbledore pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

'Bon mon petit Attaway nous allons rendre une visite à notre cher Directeur' dit-il en regardant dans les yeux intelligent de l'écureuil.

-------

Oui bon je sais que le chapitre est court mais promis le prochain sera plus long ! et je voulais vous dire l'écureuil ne sort pas spécialement de ma tête **c'est plutôt que MON écureuil qui est ma muse** ! Et oui il existe vraiment c'est le même que j'ai décrit ! il est pas roux comme ceux de France je pense qu'il vient d'Amérique ! et pour ceux qui veulent savoir oui il s'appelle Attaway ! expdr !

Et n'oubliez pas la petite review ! j'aimerai dépassé les 15 s.v.p ! bisous

-------

amicalement charlene

-------

ange de un cisme


	4. Comptine d'autrefois

**Titre :** Une nuit d'hiver

**Tomes :** Les 5 tomes d'Harry Potter mais tout se passe en 7eme année

**Disclaimer :** ben rien est à moi vraiment dommage !

**Pairing :** HP / DM (toujours le même je tiens a dire que je n'aime pas que ce couple)

**Rating :** Alors je sais pas vous mais je commence à être paumé donc ce chap est soft mais plut tard j'espere pouvoir faire un lemon (miam le citron )

**Genre :** slash pour l'instant on en voit pas la couleur mais bientôt promis

**Résumé :** Une petite minute, un petit choix. Peut vous changer la vie. C'est ce que découvrira Harry. Bien à ses dépends. ¤ slash HP/DM ¤

**Petite note : **bon okay j'ai mis du temps mais le vois-ci le voilà le beau chapitre je vous donne les RAR

**Novalie :** bien sur que tu es la plus intelligente (détentrice d'un elfe qui ne veut pas te vexer ') et heu je tiens a te faire signaler que personne ne connaît mon écureuil enfin tout le monde connaît un écureuil roux ben le mien il est pas comme ça NA (tirage de langue en bon et du forme) et heu………aussi un truc ben vi que je l'ai mesurer tu t'attendais à quoi je fais du travail sérieux (enfin quand ca m'arrange ) bon bien sur pas besoin de dire que j'ai failli m'arracher les cheveux parce qu'il ne faisait que bouger. Sinon pour la longueur du chap ben j'espere que cette fois-ci ca te conviendra (et puis je tiens a te signaler que tu n'as pas avancer tes chaps alors chut ! non mais je vais pas me faire dicter par une vieille et qui possède un chien pervers) et malheureusement pour moi et pour toi le syndrome de la page de blanche et horrible je ne connais aucun moyen contre (enfin si mais trop radical sinon : un coup de fusil dans la tête mdr !) deja que je suis folle dingue la page blanche rend dingue (enfin encore plus !) allé bisous

Je t'embrasse de même qu'un certain elfe et un brun (avoue que tu aimerais savoir qui c'est ? lol) bonne lecture

**Milii :**Salut ! mais c'est normal que tu ne trouves pas de faute tu es trop fortes ! je sais pas comment tu fais moi je peux pas quoi sur les autres je vois les fautes mais sur moi ? impossible ! et pour le chap 4 mdr je m'étais trompé j'avais mis deux fois le même chap ! lol ! mdr sinon gros bisous et continue tes fics j'adore ! je t'embrasse

**Alita19 **1er review (chap2) Salut-heuu alors vraiment merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! et ben si la trame te plait c'est chouette pour Draco ben malheureusement (je vais faire un petit spoil) il vas falloir attendre un peu car Draco ne sera pas libre (attention ca peut avoir plusieurs sens ! mdr ) et oui je sais que tu l'aimes le petit Draco ! le beauuuu petit blond d'amour ! heu je m'emporte ! donc sinon t'en fais pas ca va venir mais avant il y a plusieurs choses que je dois faire faut oublier que ryry est un vampire donc il lui faut une sorte de maître ! lol bisous

**Alita19** 2eme review (chap3) ben Attaway c'est le vrai nom de mon écureuil et comme je l'aime beaucoup j'ai décidé de lui faire un hommage ! ptdr ! cet écureuil ben c'est un…je peux pas te le dire du moins pas encore ! mais promis dans le prochain chap c'est au programme. Au fait ton sourire ne fait pas effet la preuve j'ai mis beaucoup de temps a le faire mais bon faut aussi dire que j'avais la flemme et je m'excuse de mon retard et sinon et toi ? tes chapitres ? on en entend pas parlé ? hein ? mdr ! je voudrais bien la suite moi ! lol je t'embrasse et bonne lecture et merci pour tes reviews elle m'ont super plaisir ;)

**Vert emeraude :**Salut ca va ? ben Dray viendra dans quelques chapitres il faut un peu attendre mais je le ferai faire un petit passage comme ca assez vite ! eh bien pour Attaway pour ca faut attendre ;) moi ? sadique ? mais nonnn lol ! sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review bonne lecture

**Loluciole :** ben merci de ton compliment et voilà la suite gros bisous bonne lecture !

**Lovely A :** salut ma chère toi et vi un ryry vampire ! je trouve qu'il y en a pas assez ! sinon ben pour Draco va falloir attendre un peu ! mais je vais le faire venir pour un petit passage dans pas longtemps. et voilà la suite gros bisous et merci pour ta review ! je t'embrasse

**serpentis-draco :**comment ca bizarre ? ben c'est mon bébé il est pas bizarre ! voyons ! pfff sinon ben voilà la suite merci pour ta review je t'embrasse bonne lecture

**L'ange Noir au larmes de sang :** salut tu n'auras pas attendu tellement longtemps ! mdr ! ben pour l'écureuil il suffit que tu ailles dans une animalerie et tu pourrais en trouvé et c'est super adorable comme bestiole ! sinon ben tu vas pouvoir savoir à quoi sert la comptine dans ce chap bisous bonne lecture

Ben je dois vous dire que je suis soufflé ! vous avez dépassé mes espérances, je vous avez demandé 15 reviews et j'ai eu droit à 17 reviews ben je vous adore ! j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira je m'excuse de tout le retard que j'ai pris et comme promis le chapitre est plus long (bon j'avoue que j'ai triché ! ) voilà bonne lecture et sinon toujours un remerciement pour ma bêta ! voilà bisous

**Une nuit d'hiver**

**Comptine d'autrefois **

Une ombre se déplaçant …ben dans l'ombre glissant silencieusement et se dirigeant vers une gargouille d'une extrême laideur. Elle s'arrêta et fixa intensément cette statue au combien repoussante. Non pas pour l'hypnotiser, mais pour pouvoir réfléchir au mot de passe permettant d'accéder à l'escalier en colimaçon qui tournait sur lui-même comme un escalator. L'ombre qui n'était autre que Harry qui avait réussi par un miracle à échapper à la geôlière de l'infirmerie. Ou plus modestement partir en douce au moment ou elle classait des dossiers.

Attaway (ndl : pour ceux qui s'en souvienne pas re-lire le chap 3 enfin j'espere que vous, vous en souvenez ! ) trouvant certainement le temps long, ou plutôt le temps de réflexion d'Harry sauta de son cou, pour comme le supposer Harry s'aplatir comme une crêpe, au lieu de sortir des ailes proportionnel à sa taille, et planait avant de pouvoir se réceptionner sans problème. Des ailes noirs comme ceux des démons. Bizarre.

Puis courant directement à un petit trou que seul l'animal pouvait passer vu sa taille, rentra sans difficulté et hors de vue de notre nouveau-né vampire. Peut-être de vue mais pas hors de porté question auditif, sa nouvelle condition lui donnait une perception plus grande de son entourage. Comme quand il avait pu sentir les odeurs des personnes à son réveil. Et à cet instant il pouvait entendre les petites pattes d'Attaway galoper sur les pierres de l'école, puis bizarrement se rapprochait de la porte, puis des petits crissements sur du bois. Et puis plus rien.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, Attaway par un procédé connu de lui seul avait ouvert la porte. 'Très intelligente comme bête' pensa-t-il. Il franchit la porte et s'arrêta au passage pour récupérer un écureuil tout fier de lui, qui sautillait dans tous les sens et qui ne demandait qu'à être félicité. Harry félicita le petit animal sans même paraître étonné. Au point où il en était, c'était pas une bizarrerie de plus qui allait l'émouvoir. Il aurait pu même accueillir un Severus Rogue en tutu, en train de faire des claquettes. Il venait d'être vampire, son nouvel animal lui parlait, ce même animal avait des ailes qui à regarder plus près avaient disparues, sûrement qu'elles devaient être rétractables. Bref il était paré à tout.

Donc maintenant à la chasse aux réponses pour le pauvre Professeur Dumbledore. Il s'était enfui assez lâchement, pourrait-on dire mais bien sur si on commençait à dire que le directeur de Poudlard mérite des vacances ça serait la panique totale. Imaginait que le grand et vénérable sorcier qu'était le Professeur Dumbledore soit un peu étrange, loufoque, déglingué, maboul, sénile…et plein d'autres et qu'on l'annonce à la population sorcière serait assez déstabilisant, et encore plus que l'étoile du monde sorcier, le héros de la guerre, le survivant soit un vampire donc on ne dira rien à personne…

Bref Harry se retrouvait devant la porte à l'entrée du bureau. Combien de fois l'avait-il franchi ? Bien plus que n'importe quel élève ça c'est sur. Cette magnifique porte de chêne aux reflets chatoyants, avec un heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon. (ndl : pour ceux qui veulent vérifier la description de la MAGNIFIQUE porte voir la chambre des secrets page 218 pour livre de poche fin du chap 11 )

Sans attendre de réponses il entra dans la grande pièce circulaire pleine de bruits bizarres. Qui commençaient à lui donner un mal de tête carabiné à cause de son ouïe démesurément fine. Il ne sentit plus qu'il ne vit son étrange bestiole étirait ses petites ailes de nouveau sorties de son corps et sautait de son perchoir pour atterrir sur le bureau du vénérable directeur. Directeur qui n'est (n'était ?) pas là. Harry ayant tout son temps à moins que la tortionnaire habitant l'infirmerie ne vienne le récupérer sur place, il attendrait son mentor de longue date.

Marchant lentement il alla s'installer sur un des fauteuils moelleux devant la cheminée. Croisant ses doigts sur sa poitrine et étendant les jambes pour avoir une meilleure position, il écoutait les bruits de la pièce. Mais quelque chose clochait car en rentrant tous ses bruits lui donnait la migraine et maintenant ça donnait une impression de berceuse chantée par tous ses bidules que possédait Dumbledore. Et par dessus cette légère musique, un petit fredonnement s'entendait. Quelque chose qu'une personne humaine normale n'entendrait pas. Un bruit insaisissable, mais Harry n'était plus totalement humain. Etirant son ouïe au maximum et repérant la source du bruit il regarda dans la direction. Et là choc, parce que définitivement son animal de compagnie repoussait les limites.

Qui c'est qui fredonnait comme un chat ronronne ? Attaway ! De quoi avoir la chair de poule. Et avant qu'il ne réfléchisse plus, l'objet de sa visite entra.

Albus Dumbledore dans toute sa gloire : un chapeau violet avec des étoiles filantes bleues turquoises filant comme le vent, la robe allant avec, sa fidèle barbe blanche et les lunettes accompagnées des très célèbres yeux bleus pétillant. Sauf que dans ce cas on doit enlever les yeux pétillants car une fois ses yeux posés sur Harry, une lueur encore inconnue dans ses yeux là apparue : le doute et la peur.

Pourquoi de tels sentiments gagnaient le vieux directeur en sa présence ? Il entendait parfaitement le vieux cœur fatigué battre plus vite, en proie à une peur. Faisant circuler son sang plus vite. Il voyait parfaitement l'artère a la base du coup s'agitait dans une imitation de la samba. (ndl : j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! mdr !)

Harry se sentait en transe, cette petite veine lui faisait le plus grand effet : il ne voyait rien d'autre, n'entendait que le boum boum si caractéristique d'un cœur. Mais une étrange mélodie au fond de lui-même apparut. Plus fort, plus euphorique que l'hypnotisant rythme régulier du directeur. Mais une étrange mélodie au fond de lui-même apparut. Plus fort, plus euphorique que l'hypnotisant rythme régulier du directeur. Une voix connu de lui. Une voix apportant amour et paix. (ndl : j'ai plutôt l'impression de parler des hippies ')

Elle chantait, ou plutôt fredonnait :

Eclat d'un matin

Rose mouillé

Soleil levant

Berceau se balançant

Enfant joyeux

Bébé dormeur

Lève ton regard innocent

Ouvre ton cœur

Avance n'ai pas peur

Je suis là pour toi

Soit un petit homme

Soit fier de notre amour

Amour vrai

Chanson du cœur

Tout ça c'est pour toi

Pour que tu ne m'oublies

Petit bébé ne pense jamais

Que je ne t'aime plus

Soleil levant

Berceau se balançant

Il était une fois

Une jolie chanson pour un bébé

Pour ne pas oublier sa mère

Je t'aime Mein Herz

C'était sa mère, si apaisante. Il l'imaginait si belle avec ses cheveux couleur feu, son tempérament s'accordant si bien avec sa chevelure.

Harry pouvait aussi sentir la pression duveteuse d'Attaway lui portant réconfort. Pendant la comptine Harry avait fermé les yeux, il ne put voir la réaction de Dumbledore : du soulagement d'abord traversa ses yeux rieurs et surtout un air las.

Harry une fois calmé leva son regard sans trace de folie meurtrière du à sa transe de l'instant d'avant vers le directeur, pour le voir assis à son bureau, les coudes sur ses accoudoirs et les doigts entre croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je crois qu'il est grand temps que vous me répondez au question que je vous pose. Quelle espèce d'animal est Attaway ? »

Mein Herz : veut dire mon cœur en allemand ! c'est pas moi qui est traduit c'est plutôt les traducteurs sympa

Dernière note : je tiens toujours à vous remerciez pour vos reviews ca m'a fait vachement plaisir et j'espere que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! sinon voilà gros bisous et vite fais la comptine est de moi donc si il vous plait pas ben c'est moi qui l'ai écrite donc je sais pas trop si ca vous plaira Milii m'as dit qu'elle était bien ! donc voilà ! et n'oubliez pas la review merci ! a la prochaine 

_+ amicalement charlene_

_ange de un cisme_


	5. pause

Bonjour.

Comme je l'ai remarqué, il y a une grande épidémie de fic suspendue, et bien je viens annoncer la suspension totale de toutes mes fics, enfin pour le peu qu'il y a et qui ont que peu de chapitres.

Comme je suis à la masse en ce moment je préfère faire une pause avancer mes fics, essayer de retrouver l'inspiration et tout le touticointi, comme ca je reviendrais en force. En revanche je ne précise aucune date pour mon retour, ca sera peut-être dans un mois où un an. Mais je tiens à dire que j'ai vraiment adoré vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes faite plaisir.

Pour ceux qui veulent me contacter regarder dans ma bio il y a tous.

En espérant, vous revoir à mon retour. Bisous

-

-

Ange de un cisme


End file.
